


Quickie in the Closet

by hybryd0



Series: Foursome-verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie in the Closet

The closet was small, almost too small, but Sebastian could hardly find it in himself to care as Puck pinned him against the wall. Puck’s tongue was in his mouth and his hands were working to get his pants open and Sebastian was totally down with that. They had a little time to kill between their classes.

Sebastian scraped his nails over Puck’s scalp and then tangled his fingers in the short hairs of his mohawk, pulling slightly. Puck growled into his mouth and his hands working at Sebastian’s pants got almost violent, pulling and yanking to get the buttons undone and the zipper down. As soon as it was open Puck snaked his hand inside and wrapped his fist around Sebastian’s cock, giving him and almost too rough stroke. Sebastian half moaned, half growled at the show of dominance on Puck’s part and fought against him as if to turn the tables.

Puck bit down viciously on his lip, “Stay put.”

Sometimes Sebastian enjoyed the fight for dominance and sometimes he liked to just give in and let Puck have his way with him. Since both options ended in mutual orgasms, it really just depended on how quickly he actually wanted to get off. At that moment, he was in one of his more instant gratification moods and decided to just give in, sinking back against the wall.

“Now,” Puck said as he kissed a trail up to Sebastian’s ear so that he could whisper into it. “I’m going to let you decide how you want it; do you want to face the wall or wrap your legs around me while a fuck you?”

Sebastian decided to turn the tables and leaned forward so that he could bite at Puck’s earlobe as he replied, “I want to wrap my legs around you so that I can watch your face as your thick hard cock fucks my desperate tight ass.”

“Fuck, babe, I love the way you talk,” Puck said, somewhat breathily from Sebastian’s attentions.

When Puck pulled his hand out of Sebastian’s pants and bent down to gather supplied from his abandoned backpack, Sebastian went ahead and took off his pants and shoes. When Puck stood up he had a condom and lube in his fists. He handed both to Sebastian so that he could quickly get his own pants down. He then took the lube back and used one strong hand to force Sebastian to turn around and face the wall. Sebastian leaned his forehead against it, wiggling his ass at Puck to get him to go that much faster.

“You’re picking up some bad habits from Sam,” Puck said.

Sebastian gasped in shock as Puck smacked his ass and shot an indignant look over his shoulder, but his lover just smirked at him. His burst of annoyance faded instantly as he felt the cool, slickness as Puck teased one finger inside. He let out a shaky breath and tried to spread his legs even further, giving Puck plenty of room to do as he pleased.

“You’d let me fuck you against this wall, wouldn’t you? Just like this.” Puck growled into Sebastian’s ear as he pushed in a second finger. Sebastian just grunted in response and Puck got the message. They didn’t have an unlimited amount of time until their next classes.

After a few minutes of Puck fingering him open, they both reached the limit of their patience. Puck pulled his fingers out and worked on getting the condom on while Sebastian turned around to lean against the wall. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched Puck roll the condom onto his cock, more than ready to have it inside him.

Puck moved in to pin him against the wall again and then lifted him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Puck’s neck and then let his lover hold him up while he wrapped both of his legs around Puck’s waist. Puck leaned forward and kissed him deeply as he used one hand to guide himself, pushing until he was all the way in. Sebastian gave a soft, breathy moan of pleasure at being completely filled by his lover.

“Fuck, babe, you always feel so fucking good,” Puck said, biting at Sebastian’s lip before sucking on it soothingly.

“Stop talking and do something,” Sebastian ordered, hanging on to some of his bossy attitude because that was just who he was. Sebastian was sure Puck would have thought something was wrong if Sebastian wasn’t being a bossy bottom.

Puck did something alright. He started to fuck into Sebastian, hard and fast just the way they both liked it. No slow build up, no tenderness or loving touches, just right into the fucking. Sebastian’s head dropped back against the wall with a soft thump and tightened his legs around Puck’s waist, rolling his hips into the thrusts as much as he could. Puck leaned forward to lick and suck at his neck, no doubt leaving a new mark for everyone to see. Puck prided himself in marking them up; even if no one else knew they were a foursome instead of two couples.

The slapping of skin and their heavy breathing were the only sounds in the closet as Puck continued thrusting into him and Sebastian dropped a hand down to wrap around his own cock and stroke. They were experts at quickies and knew just how to get each other off; Puck hit his prostate with every thrust and Sebastian whispered dirty comments into his ear and squeezed around his cock.

It didn’t take long before Sebastian was coming over his fist, breath hitching and whole body spasming. Puck continued to pound into him, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck as he reached his own release. They continued to move together for a few minutes afterwards, enjoying the afterglow, but they knew their time was starting to run out.

Sebastian gave a soft hiss as Puck pulled out, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He dropped his feet to the floor and stood up on slightly shaky legs. Puck got into his backpack and pulled out a thing of wet wipes for them to clean themselves up with. He also tied off the condom and tossed it into a plastic bag that he’d dispose of when he could. In short order they were dressed again and Sebastian leaned in and kissed Puck deeply, in the way he did when he really wanted to slow down and enjoy the moment.

“Thanks babe, I needed that,” Sebastian admitted. They both knew how big it was for him to show even a hint of his vulnerable side.

“Nothing like a quickie in the closet before a big test,” Puck said with a wink. He leaned in and kissed Sebastian again, before pulling away to gather both of their things. He held out Sebastian’s backpack to him. “Good luck, babe, even though I don’t think you’ll need it.”

“You’re right, of course, I’ve got this thing in the bag.”

“And I know two guys who are very eager to reward you if you ace it,” Puck said with a wink.

Sebastian felt his cock twitch in interest. He definitely needed to get a good score. There was nothing he liked more than being the center of attention when it came to the four of them and especially when it was in the bedroom. That was all the incentive he needed, if he needed any that is, to get a perfect score. He could already imagine getting Sam’s mouth of his cock and he would keep that image in his head as motivation. Nothing was going to keep him from getting a perfect score, nothing.


End file.
